School reunion
by Redzik
Summary: Prompt: It's my highschool reunion and I need a hot date so I can rub it in the faces of the people who hated me. JayDick.


Written for JayDick-Hell as a part of the Jaydick Winter Blahs Fic Exchange.

* * *

The night was going well for Jason; his men completed drug raids with added bonuses, nobody that wasn't supposed to got hurt, Batman stayed out of his way; so of course the Golden Boy was waiting at Jason's apartment for Red Hood to get back home.

For a second Jason contemplated shooting him, but decided it wasn't worth having to clean the blood or worse – abandoning the apartment.

"Hey, Jay," Dick greeted him casually, like he didn't just break into the house of a crime oriented former Robin. In his civvies no less.

"What do you want?" Red Hood growled walking past the couch and his not-brother lounging on it to his bedroom to shed his gear.

"Can't I just visit my favorite little brother?"

Jason dropped his guns and helmet in shock and rounded on Dick to stare at him in disbelief.

Dick send him a small, uncertain smile, eyes darting away and to Jason never settling on anything more than a few seconds.

Jason squinted at him suspiciously. Dick was acting weird and the show of vulnerability just added to Red Hood's unease. Whatever he wanted, Dick knew Jason wasn't going to like it and unfortunately for him no matter how much buttering up the Golden Child did wasn't going to change that.

"Talk or get out," Red Hood ground out, crossing his arms irritably.

Dick dropped his head, huffing out a nervous laugh. In the next second he lifted his head slightly, peering at Jason from behind the bangs of dark hair, biting his lip.

Jason viciously stomped on the thought of how adorable Dick looked like that.

"Will you be my date?" the older of the two asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jason blinked taken aback.

Dick jumped to his feet and started pacing a little to burn off some of the nervous energy. He flapped his hands around as he tried to explain to Red Hood why he needed a date in the first place. He sounded like he wanted to convince not only Jason but himself too, but the younger male decided to cut him some slack, because him even asking Jason to pretend to be his boyfriend was too bizarre to be real. Even if Jason wished it to be real.

"I have a case I'm working on," Dick said, "and it turned out one of my acquaintances from high school is involved. But it would be suspicious if I just showed up out of the blue, especially when they would learn I was a cop. Fortunately in a few days I have a school reunion and they would be there. It's a perfect opportunity to snoop around a bit and I would appreciate some backup."

"Why don't you take the Replacement?" Jason asked. "Or Babs? Anyone from the long line of your friends?"

"Tim is too young," Dick shook his head. "Babs went there too so she's known and her being Commissioner's daughter would make things more difficult. And everybody else is busy."

"I'm busy too," Jason pointed put.

"Please?" big blue eyes begged him. "I really could use the help. Besides," Dick added, a blush started to redden his cheeks. Jason watched, fascinated. "This is one of the events where you're supposed to bring a hot date with you."

It took a few seconds for Jason's brain to process what was just said, but then Red Hood smirked confidently.

"You think I'm hot, Sweetheart?" Jason drawled.

Dick's blush deepened, but he maintained eye contact resolutely.

"So, will you?" the older man demanded plaintively.

"There better be a lot of food, Goldie," Jason agreed indirectly. "And booze."

Dick's smile lit up the whole room and left Red Hood dazed enough, that he barely reacted as Dick danced away with an excuse of not bothering him any further and that he will text him the details later.

It was how Jason found himself at the manor four days later, dressed in an expensive suit that – according to Kori and Roy – accented his hotness, tugging at the tie to get rid of the choking feeling at his throat. He came to pick Dick up, but apparently the Golden Boy wasn't ready yet so Jason was forced to wait for him in his former home and hope that other Bats had the sense to stay away from him.

Red Hood wasn't so lucky apparently.

"Huh," Tim hummed with his mouth full, looking Jason up and down. "After your spiel about how you hate us all I didn't think you would agree to this," he commented after he swallowed whatever he was eating.

"What is it to you?" Red Hood sneered. "I'm always up for a case with ass kicking, free food and drinks."

Tim blinked at him in confusion and then smirked with amusement.

"There's no case, Jason," he revealed.

"What?!" Red Hood's jaw dropped. No it couldn't be, the Replacement had to be lying, but Jason couldn't think of any reason why he would do that. "But Dick said..." he trailed off, realizing he had been played. The fucker, Jason thought betrayed and angry, when I'll get my hands on him…

"Dick wanted you to be his date," Tim said, derailing Jason's thoughts of murder of the eldest son of the Bat. "Apparently he assumed you wouldn't agree if he just asked you outright."

What? Red Hood stared at his replacement, mouth opening and closing without any sound. Dick _wanted_ Jason to be his date? What did it mean?

"Jay!" Dick shouted excitedly from the top of the stairs. "You came!" he sounded a touch surprised, but it did nothing to dim his wide, happy grin as the acrobat bounded down the stairs in his hurry to plaster himself against Jason in a hug.

Jason's arms automatically went up to hug Dick back, while his mind still tired to process the new information it was given. Did the Golden Child, the mighty Nightwing liked a street rat like Jason Todd in a romantic way? Jason was afraid to even hope.

"Let's just crack that case of yours," Red Hood said, pulling away.

"Yeah, the case, right," Dick agreed, releasing him reluctantly. His smile dimmed a little and he shuffled awkwardly like Jason just reminded him this was not a real date.

Holy shit, Dick wanted it to be a real date!

Jason grinned like a shark. Oh, this was going to be great!

"So?" he prompted. "Let's go," he elaborated as Dick blinked up at him in confusion.

"Oh, of course!" the acrobat let out a painfully fake laugh and practically fled the manor. "See yea, Timmy."

Red Hood turned to the Replacement, waggling his eyebrows and found him glaring at him protectively. He snorted and waved, following Dick out.

Jason's plan on having fun was tampered slightly by one fact. On the way to the event Dick was kind of nervous and Red Hood got the feeling it had nothing to do with him or the fake-real date situation. No. When they got to their destination and Dick got all quiet and tense Jason realized why. Dick was scared. Dick Grayson, the social butterfly, the man who could and would laugh in the face of worst criminals the world had to offer and then some, was afraid.

Now Jason wasn't stupid and guessed the probable cause almost immediately. He wasn't a stranger to being bullied in school, but he didn't had the chance to attend his classes too long. Dick however had the full experience and apparently it was bad. And the fact that Dick could have taken down his tormentors in a few seconds flat but _couldn't_ had to add the salt to injury.

For a moment Jason wondered why Dick even went to this reunion. Then some flashes of the cameras light up the surroundings and, yeah, right. Dick Grayson was a public person, it would be suspicious if he didn't show to this party and the following scandal that was sure to be created by the gossip columns just wasn't worth it. But that meant Dick couldn't do anything if whoever had tormented him didn't grow the fuck up and tried something for the same reasons.

Suddenly Jason's role in this mess became clear to him. Dick didn't want to take anyone else with him not only because he wanted Jason, but because they were widely known as well and had certain expectations to fulfill in the public eye. But Jason? Jason was nobody. He had a clean slate and could be practically anyone he wanted and do whatever he wanted. And having his hot date punching people in Dick's defense was a lot more manageable scandal than the possible others.

Still, it didn't make Red Hood any less irritated that the Golden Boy wasn't upfront with him about the situation and still proceeded to have his fun, but keeping a more attentive eye on Dick through the evening. The Golden Boy was adorably flustered when Jason did nice things for him like bringing him some food or drink or whisking him away from highly uncomfortable conversations playing the good boyfriend card harder than was strictly necessary. Other than those random moments Jason left Dick alone stating, despite Nightwing's dismay, that he won't interfere with Dick's reconnecting with his peers and went to mingle and pretend to fish for a non existent information. Red Hood caught a few wistful glances Dick send his way, but did nothing about it. Let Dick stew in the reality of his own making.

Ever since their entrance they both gathered jealous looks from some people. Dick more than Jason and hell, if it didn't make Red Hood preen. In the course of the evening, Jason got hit on five times already. He let himself flirt a little, but ultimately turned the suitors down. One of them, a pretty woman just left with a huff she couldn't quite hide when Jason glanced to check on Dick and found him all tense and posed to retreat.

At first Dick was too nervous, so Jason stuck close to him, reminding him of his presence. As the evening progressed the acrobat relaxed more and more and Red Hood decided he would be fine on his own and increased the distance between them. But now a single man had Nightwing jumping into flight mode in an instant. So this was it then. Jason finished his drink in one gulp and made his way over. It was his time to shine.

Despite everything Dick was having a good time. There were a few bumps here and there, but he managed to get through them on his own or with Jason's help. However all good things didn't last, not in this company at least, so Dick was hardly surprised to hear a posh snotty voice – even snottier than Damian's and that was saying something – slightly deeper than he remembered calling his name. With dread he turned around and his fears were confirmed as he came face to face with his high school nemesis – Nathan Canavan.

"It is you, Grayson," Nathan sneered. "Still living off of Wayne's money like the charity case you are, I see. You have to be really good for Wayne to keep you this long." He eyed Dick up and down making the acrobat feel dirty just from that, "I can see the appeal."

Dick contemplated just fleeing the scene, but a hand landed on his lower back rubbing soothing circles and a solid body plastered itself along his right side. Dick leaned against it gratefully, instantly feeling better and grinning inwardly in delight as Nathan's eyes widened in fear.

Canavan was solidly build, he was Dick's height but had more muscle mass than the acrobat, making him bigger and probably stronger. Clearly he was counting on that as he approached Grayson to do whatever he had planned. But Jason was still taller and bigger, especially when he puffed out his chest, making the seams of his shirt scream in protest as his muscles buffed out in already too tight clothes.

"Who's your friend, Sweetheart?" Jason drawled, sneaking a possessive arm around Dick's waist making him shiver.

"Jason," Dick allowed a fraction of the smug grin appear on his face, "this is Nathan Canavan."

"Pleased to meet you," Red Hood stated pleasantly, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Nathan replied faintly, paling as Jason put far more strength into the handshake that was considered polite accompanied by a warning glare.

"I hope you don't mind," Jason apologized, "but Dick expects a call in a minute, so we need to find someplace quiet."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Canavan stammered hurriedly. "I was just leaving anyway, just came over to say 'hi'."

"Mhm," Red Hood hummed and tugged Dick outside of the ball room, through the back entrance to the cool air outside.

Dick didn't even know he was shaking until Jason leaned against the railing and pulled him flush against him, rubbing his hands along his spine, murmuring soothing nothings.

"Thank you," the acrobat leaned back when he felt steady enough, but Jason kept him trapped, looping his arms around his waist loosely.

They looked each other in the eyes, the air around them suddenly charged with something.

"Jason?" Dick asked in confusion as he realized Red Hood's face was getting closer to his own.

Hot mouth collided gently with his own, sending a shock of electricity through Dicks' body. His lips parted automatically, but before Jason could take advantage of the invitation Dick pulled away abruptly, remembering.

Jason hummed questioningly.

Dick looked down, guilty and ashamed.

"I lied," he confessed.

"I know," Red Hood said, the corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement.

"There isn't a case," Dick continued.

"I know," Jason repeated.

Dick didn't register what he said, too determined to explain himself fully.

"I just wanted you to be my date. Not just today, but period."

Jason smiled fondly and gently hooked a finger under other man's chin to lift his head up. He leaned in closer.

"I know," he stated and placed another kiss on those plush lips.

It took Dick a few seconds to pull back again this time.

"What?" he asked with wide blue eyes, shocked and yet hopeful.

"Can I kiss you?" Jason huffed out with an irritated breath.

"Y-yes," Dick replied breathlessly. "But-"

"Good," Jason purred, pulling Dick closer. "Kissing time now, shut up."


End file.
